


Games

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chapter 151, I don't know what this is to be honest, M/M, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Goshiki Tsutomu steps onto the court to face his next opponent, he can’t help but think to himself: Kageyama was supposed to be <i>mine</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for HQ Rarepair Week Day 5: Mistake.
> 
> It is very loosely interpreted and kinda weird, but I have been in love with this idea since the new chapter of the manga came out.

The first time I saw Kageyama Tobio play, I was mesmerized. His form, his hands, his focus, they were all the best I have ever seen. The players around him just floundered, they were so far out of his depth. They couldn’t keep up with Kageyama’s skill and poise. They were _unworthy_.

I wanted him.

Where the other missed his tosses, I would hit every one. Where they scorned his divine talent, I would worship it. Where they turned away, I would come closer until nobody could imagine him without me.

That’s why I went to Shiratorizawa. Surely, the best players flock to the best teams. Imagine my surprise when I stepped into the gymnasium of my brand new school and Kageyama isn’t there. Of course, I asked why Kageyama wasn’t there, and Ushijima-senpai said that Kageyama had no wish to devote himself to the ace and therefore had no place on their team.

When I’m the ace, I’ll do away with all of that nonsense. Talent is talent; comfort is an unnecessary luxury. Kageyama is talent.

And he stands on the other side of the court, maybe a little taller than the last time I saw him, but something is different. He is not the same as he was at Kitagawa Daiichi; he assimilates into their fold rather than stands out from it. I wonder what they have done to the setter I have coveted so badly.

But as I watch Karasuno warm up, I see that he is not the player he used to be. He’s _more_. The set he produces for the tiny spiker next to him is the impossible, yet Shorty hits it like it’s child’s play. It takes my breath away, and I know my entire team is watching, as well. Perhaps Ushijima is reconsidering how he feels about Kageyama now as he observes the player he spurned.

The other players hit Kageyama’s tosses well, but none of them with the barely-controlled vivacity of the shortest spiker. None of them receive that beautiful, hanging toss. And they hit those tosses like they deserve the caged power in their setter.

I hate them all, and we will defeat them. It doesn’t matter who they are, I will prove that I am the ace and that the best setter in the prefecture belongs by my side.

As we line up, I glance across at Kageyama one last time. I know my teammates are looking at me with contempt, but it doesn’t matter. Only the match ahead matters. Only Kageyama matters.

I am Goshiki Tsutomu, and I _will_ be the Ace of Shiratorizawa, and Kageyama Tobio will be mine. It may be tomorrow or years from now, but soon _he_ will see, and so will Ushijima and everyone else, that it was a mistake for Kageyama to be rejected from the ranks of the strong.

But not today. Today, I will be victorious, so let the games begin.


End file.
